Thief in the Night
by AkiLynn
Summary: Just as Amity Park hosts an exhibition of ghostly artifacts, the ghost expert Freakshow breaks out of prison and has his eyes set on them. However, Freakshow isn't the only one Danny has to worry about. A mysterious letter announces the theft attempt by the mysterious Phantom Thief Kid. Who is this guy and will his threat actually be executed?
1. Chapter 1

**So, a few months ago, I discovered Kaito Kid and all the amazingly awesome heists that he did. Honestly, I couldn't not think about him for like a month straight. Seriously, coolest character ever. Also, he led me to the discovery of Arsene Lupin, which I'm really mad that I didn't know about him until now.**

**Anyway, as I was in Kaito Kid mode, I thought of the play on English name Phantom Thief Kid and Danny Phantom. It was a fun concept so I checked out to see if there were any crossovers and found that there were none. So, I guess I'm publishing the first Danny Phantom/ Magic Kaito Fanfic.**

**BTW, I don't own either of them.**

Chapter 1: Jail Break

"The Amity Park City Museum is proud to host the Spectral History Exhibit this week," announced the news lady on the T.V. screen, "A range of authentic ghostly artifacts dating back to ancient times will be displayed all week during the exhibition. The exhibition will end with a grand gala Saturday night with the exhibit's central showing, the Spirit's Soul, on open display, curtsy of the exhibit's owner, Mr. Dankman. Tickets for the exhibit and gala are on sale now at..." The report ended with a hysterical laughter ringing through the mess hall of the Amity Park Penitentiary. The laughter came from a ghostly pale man with a large nose and red eyes. The rest of the inmates ignored his little outburst; one happened at least once a week. That and the guy really freaked them out: then again it was the ghost expert and madman Freakshow.

"Ha ha! How marvelous! Every single ghost artifact throughout history in one place, just begging to be taken. What's more, the Spirit Soul, the jewel of legendary power, will be waiting for me! They really didn't have to go through all that trouble for my escape."

"Not a chance, Freakshow," said the guard watching him, "After your last attempt, the only place you'll be going is a mad house, if you're lucky."

"Is that so?" Freakshow asked.

"Yes, you're on twenty four hour surveillance, with a guard present at all times. Not to mention, you are prohibited from any contact of any spectral essence, not that you have any chance of that, seeing that all your minions are collected and accounted for."

"Expect for Lydia, of course."

"Don't get your hopes up, Freakshow, she'll be caught soon enough."

Freakshow sighed dramatically, "I suppose there really is no chance for escape. That is unless if Lydia somehow managed to get pass the anti-ghost security points, through the help of a fellow inmate that you guards have neglected to watch, and caused a chaos like no other, releasing all of the prisoners, so that while you guards are busy trying to round up the others, Lydia and I can easily escape and begin my plans for world domination." He gave the guard an innocent look, "But what are the chances of that happening."

The guard was about to respond when a blast from the main entrance was heard, followed by the screeching blare of the emergency sirens. The room was in a panic: prisoners and guards running to and fro amongst the chaos. Hovering above the scene was a green skinned ghost covered in tattoos that flew off her body, stirring up the discord below. She caught sight of Freakshow, flew down before him and gracefully bowed.

Freakshow clapped approvingly, "Well done, Lydia, well done. Before we go, why don't you add the final touch."

Lydia nodded and signaled her tattoos towards outside the mess hall. The tattoos raced madly into the rest of the prison, unlocking all of the doors and cells of the prisoners.

As the anarchy heightened, Freakshow laughed manically. "Well that was fun! I think we should go, my dear. It would be rude to ruin their fun."

Lydia nodded, grabbed Freakshow, and together they flew over the muddled riot and out of the prison. As they left the prison in complete disarray, Lydia asked a question with a look. Seemingly able to understand, Freakshow began laughing softly, "Oh, no. Now yet, my dear. First, we must make preparations for this weekend. After all, it will be a night of grandeur and excitement. Then, we will have our revenge." Lydia's lips curled into a wicked smile of approval and continued to fly onward; Freakshow still laughing.

**So, hoped you liked it. Yes, I know that the breakout is very similar to Reality Trip, but it was the best I could come up with. **

**Please comment and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breaking News

Danny got up, sore and stiff: Last night's patrol was long and tiring, especially since Jazz still apparently couldn't control the Fenton Thermos correctly. Seven ghosts, he thought to himself, seven ghosts that he had to catch, not once, not twice, but three times; Not to mention dodging all of Jazz' miscalculated attempts of trying to capture them.

Danny walked down stairs where the rest of the family was chipper, even Jazz. Zombie-like, he grabbed the cereal box, poured some into his bowl, and began to eat while watching the news.

"Late night of video games again, Danny," Jack said, disapprovingly.

"No," Danny replied, exhausted, "Just a bad night of sleep."

"Why is that, dear?" Maddie asked, slightly concerned.

Danny shrugged, "No reason." Maddie's face became more concerned at the comment.

"Well, I had a great night of sleep," Jazz piped in, trying to spare her brother from further interrogation. "Plus, I had a cool dream about fighting ghosts-" Immediately, she wished she hadn't said anything as the brightest looks of happiness appeared on their parents' faces.

Completely ignoring personal space, Jack and Maddie badgered Jazz for every single detail and voicing their excitement of her having her first ghost hunting dream.

Feeling sorry and appreciative for the save, Danny pointed at the T.V. screen, and said, "That sounds interesting." It was a report on farm crops. Both Jack and Maddie looked at Danny questioningly. Neither of them heard Jazz mumble under breath, "Why couldn't I've just said about school?" Danny smirked until he heard "... continuing from our story last night, the outbreak at the Amity Park Penitentiary has finally begun to calm down." Everyone looked at the screen, "For those just tuning in, last night, a major riot stirred within the mess hall of the penitentiary, resulting in several prisoners' release and escape. The riot was said to be the work of a female ghost in league with one of the inmates," at this the entire family was completely focused on the screen, "Luckily, all of the prisoners have been rounded up and placed back in the prison, save one." A picture of the fugitive was shown on the screen. Danny and Jazz, who were both taking a drink of their milk, spat violently at seeing the picture, both unnoticed by their parents.

"Isn't that-" Maddie began. "Frederich Isak Showenhower, a.k.a. Freakshow, is currently missing. Authorities ask the public to report immediately if seen, but advise caution for confrontation as he is very dangerous." The report ended and continued on the upcoming exhibit.

Maddie and Jack began to rave as they remembered the madman who tried to brainwash the kids of Amity Park. "As soon as I get my hands on him, I'll make him wish he was back at that prison," Jack said hotly. Maddie quickly agreed, adding that he better stay away from her children this time.

Jazz and Danny quickly looked at one another. Only they, Sam, and Tucker remembered what happened with the Reality Gauntlet, and none of them wanted a repeat of that.

"You don't think he'd come after you again?" Jazz whispered across the table. Danny shook his head, "Nope, he'll definitely come after me. If anything, he probably wants to waste me now more than ever." Jazz' worry was easily visible, Danny smirked, "Hey, all I have to do is boast about my powers, he loses focus, and he'll be back in prison faster than he got out." "But-" "Don't worry, Jazz. It's just Freakshow." He then grabbed his backpack and went off to school.

Danny walked up to the school entrance where he was met with his best friends, Sam and Tucker. Judging by the same worried expression they wore, both of them saw the news as well. Despite this, Danny walked up to them as if it was a normal day, well normal for him. Seeing this, Tucker blurted out, "Dude, didn't you see the news?! Freakshow escaped!" "And?" Danny replied. Sam rolled her eyes, "And he is most likely going come after you again!" "And I'll beat him just as easily as the last time." "But last time, we almost died," Tucker injected. Danny only shrugged, "Relax, he doesn't have the Reality Gauntlet anymore." "But-" Sam tried to continue. "It's fine. It's just Freakshow," Danny restated and continued to class, the two still concerned friends following him.

Mr. Lancer's English class was a little more interesting than usual: they were discussing the mystery novels of Sherlock Holmes. As he finished his lecture, he began a new one, "While Sherlock Holmes is a famous icon all over the English speaking world, his perfect counterpart is famous among the French speaking world. He is the elusive gentleman thief, Arsene Lupin." Mr. Lancer continued to explain the stories of the gentleman thief and most of the class was actually paying attention for a bit. It was pretty cool and something they didn't hear every day. Even kids who never listen were tuned into the lecture. One person in particular that Danny never saw interest in any type of school lesson was Star: she was completely absorbed in the topic, taking in every word eagerly. It was bizarre in the extreme.

About half way through Mr. Lancer's speech, a piercing scream cut him off, scaring the life out of half of the class. Star was staring at her phone, fanning herself excessively, and crying out, "No way! No way!" Everyone just watched her in awe. No one had ever seen Star so worked up about... anything. Even Mr. Lancer was caught off guard by the sudden outburst. Recovering from shock, Mr. Lancer asked sternly, "Is there something you wish to share with us, Star?"

Instead of sheepishly apologizing for the outburst like everyone thought she would, Star's face beamed with unnatural excitement that they've never seen before. "It's only that the coolest guy in the world is here in Amity Park!" "Well, if you would be so kind as to turn your attention back to our lesson-"

"But this is relevant to our lesson!" Star cried excitedly. Everyone stared blankly at her. She sighed dramatically, regaining some of her snobbish personality. "Honestly, do you people all live under a rock? There's a new Arsene Lupin."

"What?!" Lancer exclaimed, "Lupin was a fictional character!"

"Well, there is a real life Lupin, and he's the greatest thief in the world."

Everyone was focusing on Star now: she smiled cockily, thrilled that she knew something that all of them didn't. "He's the ever elusive Phantom Thief Kid or Kaito Kid in his native language. He originally appeared in Paris eighteen years ago, but his most targeted and native country is Japan. He's so amazingly arrogant, yet so incredibly amazing," she sighed in romantic admiration, "If I could just kiss those arrogant lips of his... He's planning to steal the artifacts of the Spectral History Exhibit tomorrow night at 10:34."

"Huh? How do you know that?" Tucker asked.

A mischievous sparkle gleamed in Star's eyes, "Because he sends a notice beforehand."

"Why?"

"Because he's that smart. He wants to make it a challenge for himself."

Everyone quickly questioned the story among themselves. It was crazy to think that there was a real life guy that could actually pull those types of stunts off. The only person capable of such feats had to be a ghost. How else could someone possibly perform such heists?

"Hmph! No matter how smart this thief guy is Danny Phantom will stop him!" Paulina stated proudly.

"As if!" Star glared at her and the entire class gasp. Star never contradicted Paulina ever. She always followed Paulina on everything, no matter what. Now the satellite was going against the orbit.

"Danny Phantom always defeats those low-lives. This thief will be no different," Paulina said harshly.

"This thief isn't like those other guys. He's capable of anything," Star retorted.

Despite his attempts to stop the argument, Mr. Lancer's class continued to the end with the two girls battering fiercely.

Danny for his part was interested in what Star had said. He, too, thought that this phantom guy was a ghost and just causing trouble. He sighed, he already had Freakshow to deal with, but now also had this weird thieving ghost to stop. However, he thought Freakshow was probably the bigger threat. Sure, he said that he could easily take him, but Freakshow was extremely crafty and dangerous. Some petty ghost thief couldn't be that hard to handle.

**So, Star actually is a major character in this story. I was going to have Paulina be the fan girl, but she is so obsessed with Danny Phantom that she couldn't be.**

**Hmm, Danny doesn't think that Phantom Thief Kid isn't a threat… bad idea. **

**Don't own either shows and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Game Plan

Freakshow glanced over the files in front of him. There were detailed records of the artifacts on display at the exhibit. At each file he looked at, the greater his evil smile became. Finally, he grabbed the files in front of him and threw them up into the air with absolute delight, as if he was swimming in cash. "Ha ha! All of the ghost artifacts in the world all in one place! With these in my possession nothing in the world can stop me! Really, this is going to be too easy!" he cried in evil glee.

Lydia gave another questioning look, which Freakshow replied, "No, Lydia, not yet. What's the point of absolute rule when one cannot enjoy it first? We'll make our move on the night of the gala, where everyone can see my crowning victory!" Lydia smiled; her master's plan was foolproof.

Freakshow was still laughing manically when he heard, "… and the exhibit is currently making preparations for the thief." Outside were two young men walking past the abandoned warehouse that they currently were hiding in. Freakshow stopped and listened to their conversation.

"So, they're taking it seriously, huh?"

"Yeah, I can understand why. He's probably some ghost causing trouble again. That and that Freakshow guy is probably behind it. He is a ghost expert."

"Yeah, but what it sounds like is that this Phantom Thief character is working on his own. But what idiot sends a note telling someone that they are going to steal from them?"

"That's why he has to be a ghost. You can't really stop a ghost unless you have some ghost weapons."

"That's true. So, what was the time again?"

"10: 34 tomorrow night, which is a really weird time if you ask me." After that, the pair turned at the corner and could no longer be heard.

"What is this?!" Freakshow exclaimed, "Someone is going to steal what is rightfully mine to steal?! The nerve of him!" Freakshow paced angrily in the room, Lydia watching anxiously. "Not only is he planning to steal MY artifacts, but he's an amateur! What fool sends a notice beforehand. Great thieves leave notices after the heists, not before."

Freakshow stopped and turned to Lydia, "Well my dear, it looks like there's a change of plans. Tomorrow night, we'll see this thief and stop him ourselves. Then we'll take the artifacts. I know it isn't a grand show that we were planning, but someone needs to show what common courtesy means." From there, Freakshow began to devise a plan for the next night.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking home from school still laughing. The entire day had been one big fight between Paulina and Star. The argument of who was cooler, hotter, and etc. continued throughout every class, much to the annoyance of the teachers. However stupid the argument was, the rest of the students were thankful. The teachers were too busy trying to stop the girls that they hadn't done any teaching or gave any homework: something the trio really was happy about.

Sam was snickering the entire time. While she agreed with Paulina that the thief guy was probably some petty criminal ghost, she relished in the fact that the queen bee had her right hand man completely contradict her. The look on Paulina's face was priceless.

However, while most found the fight rather entertaining, pretty much the entire school sided with Paulina. If the ghost thief was actually a problem, Danny Phantom would take care of him.

Danny was enjoying the praise his classmates were given his alter ego. Sure, he'd like more attention besides his hero work, but it would have to do for now.

"So, what about Freakshow?" Tucker asked, bringing the conversation to a more serious light.

Danny thought for a second. Freakshow was now a serious threat. With the ghost exhibit in town, Freakshow would definitely try to obtain them. In fact, if he'd got his hands on just one of them, it could be a disaster.

"Well, we need to keep him from getting those artifacts at all costs," Sam stated.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, if he gets one of them, who knows what chaos he could create."

"Not to mention that he'd use it against you most likely," Tucker pointed out.

"Most likely," Danny agreed, "Man, I wish that exhibit wasn't going on. Beating him would be so much easier."

"My guess is that he planned his escape on purpose. He waited to get out until the exhibit was here," Sam reasoned. They all nodded; it was probably true.

Sam and Tucker left Danny as he got to his house. After waving goodbye and setting a time for patrol, he went inside.

Inside, Danny stopped. In the living room where his parents and two men with extremely worried faces (Jazz was still at school tutoring). Setting his backpack down, he came over as his parents waved towards him.

"Danny, this is Mr. Dankman and his assistant, Mr. Collers," Maddie said.

Danny glanced over. The man known as Mr. Dankman was a rather large man with blond hair and bushy mustache covering most of his face. He was wearing a brown suit and jumped slightly upon the introduction. Mr. Collers, on the other hand, was stoic by the literal definition. He was thin and tall with beady eyes and a perfectly parted black hair cut. He made no motion whatsoever.

Danny gave a curious look to his parents which Jack responded loudly, "Mr. Dankman has just asked us to help protect his exhibit tomorrow night!"

"Seriously?" Danny gaped.

Maddie nodded, "Yes, honey. With this ghost thief and that Freakshow character on the loose, the exhibit is in danger," she turned towards Mr. Dankman and gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Mr. Dankman, your possessions will be well protected. No one will get them, especially not that madman Freakshow."

Mr. Dankman's concern did not leave his face. "Thank you," he said quietly, "however, I would have you protect them more so from Phantom Thief than this Freakshow man."

Everyone blankly stared at him. He looked extremely pale as if he'd seen a ghost. Mr. Collers cleared his throat, "Excuse us, but this is a matter of extreme importance. This Freakshow character may be dangerous and, from what I hear, even more so when in possession of a ghostly artifact. But, until he can obtain such, his only means of harm is that ghost of his, which your town is highly apt in able to confine her. However, Phantom Thief has no such handicaps. He can do whatever he freely does."

"He's a demon!" Mr. Dankman blurted out suddenly.

Everyone was quiet, shocked at his statement.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

Mr. Dankman shook his head, "He's any valuable treasure owner's worst nightmare. He can bypass any lock, any safe, any security system. Even an army of a thousand armed officers cannot keep him from obtaining his goal. Regardless of the recent stories, that man has never been truly stopped. His heists have been interrupted, but he's always managed to get his hands on his prize and has never been caught."

Well, he's never probably had to go up against real ghost hunters before, Danny thought, Amity Park is the only place with ghost all the time. No wonder this ghost has never been caught.

Maddie took hold of Mr. Dankman's hands, "You can count on us, sir."

Tearfully, Mr. Dankman thanked them and left with his assistant.

As they left, Danny's parents gave him three tickets. "There for you, Sam, and Tucker. We thought you would like to watch your folks show this ghost a thing or two about Amity Park!"

Danny gave an embarrassed smile. If anything, he'd have to show this guy a thing or two. He just hoped that Freakshow didn't show up too.

**Yeah, realized that I should have had Freakshow find out about Phantom Thief last chapter, but oh well.**

**So, everyone knows now about Phantom Thief Kid. Only problem, they don't know anything about him and assume that he is a ghost, well besides the exhibit owner. Not good. (Btw, if you haven't guessed, I'm writing this in the view of an episode in DP so Kid won't have his thoughts shown probably.)**

**You know it is true, though. No matter how many times Conan "defeats" Kid, Kid always manages to get what he wants first before having his trick exposed and escaping. Also, he even manages to check the gem first, so he really has no need for it anyway. **

**I don't own either shows. **

**Next chapter is a big one, meeting Kid. Yay!**

**Enjoy and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Enter Phantom Thief Kid

Danny, Sam, and Tucker came to the museum once school ended. Despite the fact that the entire student body as well as the faculty was positive that the ghost thief was going to fail miserably, there was charged atmosphere that none of them could explain. Everyone was talking about it, whether how the ghost was going to be defeated or what he looked like or even what his powers were. It was a sort of anticipated excitement and captivating suspense that one does not typically experience. Regardless of the obvious outcome, it seemed like everyone was going to attend.

Upon entering the museum, all three of them stopped and gasped, "Whoa!" The entire museum looked as if it were being completely remodeled. People were running around bringing random pieces of machinery or other high-tech security components. Anti-ghost machines and other gadgets were everywhere with people either installing them or testing them. It was more so a science lab than a museum.

At the center of the chaos were Danny's parents, directing the flow of security installment. Seeing them, his parents called them over, with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked them, eagerly.

"I don't think even an ant could get in here if they wanted to," Tucker replied, still looking around in awe of all the technology.

Maddie nodded vigorously, "That's right! No ghost is going to be able to get in here, especially not one of those of Freakshow's".

"That's good," Sam responded, relieved.

Mr. Dankman, nervous as ever, and the ever stoic Mr. Collers came over, Mr. Dankman asking, "So, is everything ready?"

"Of course it is!" Jack shouted proudly, "Even if one of those ghosts manages to get in here, they won't be able to take anything or escape. Watch," he turned around and pressed a button on a control pad, "Bonzai!" From out of nowhere, cages surrounded with green electricity covered every artifact. Around each of the displays were rings of green lasers and a number of anti-ghost guns came out of the walls ready to fire. Behind them, all of the exits were blocked off by iron doors with the same green electricity. Everyone stared in amazement at the tight protection.

Mr. Dankman, though still nervous, looked pleased. "I see you did a thorough job, thank you. Did you by chance put extra protection around the artifact mention in Kid's note?"

"You mean the bracelet of Palati, the rod of Ralphi, and the pendant of Lady Isis?" Maddie asked. Mr. Dankman nodded. "Of course we did," she point to the artifacts, "there is a second rind of lasers around them, but crisscrossed and immediate capture mechanism inside the cages."

Mr. Dankman gave a huge sigh of relief. "That guy sure is worried about that thief guy," Danny commented.

"We all are," said a voice behind him. Turning around, they all saw a young man with orange moppy hair and a thousand freckles, dressed in the museum uniform.

"Jesse, are the artifacts still in good condition?" Mr. Collers asked sternly. Slightly nervous, Jesse nodded, "Yes, their condition remains perfect."

"Everyone, this is Jesse Mccole. His father was among many scholars, archeologists and anthropologists that helped to deduce the artifacts' authenticity. He's helping to supervise the exhibit," Mr. Dankman introduced.

After assuring the safety of the artifacts, Danny and his friends mused around the museum as the final preparations were made. While they examined the artifacts, they also doubled checked the security. After an half an hour, the trio met in a closed room outside the exhibit hall.

"So, everything you guys found good?" Danny asked. They nodded.

"Well, I'm sure somehow Freakshow will manage to get in here, but he's going to have a hard time getting his hands on one of those artifacts."

"You're right. Your parents did a good job," Tucker praised.

"It wasn't just them," Sam interrupted, "Vlad made a donation to the museum and gave extra security to them."

Despite his absolute hatred for the man, Danny couldn't help but be thankful for the fruit loop's help. With his top of the line systems, no one, ghost or human could lay their hands on the treasures.

"Still, I think it would be a good idea to stay here," Danny reasoned, "Even if he doesn't get one of them, he's still dangerous, especially if Lydia can get in."

"Yeah, and you can show that ghost thief what happens when you deal with Danny Phantom," Tucker said confidently.

Satisfied with their plan, they walked out of the room, unaware that a man stood by the door with a smile on his face.

By ten o'clock, the museum was packed. Everyone, whether they liked history or not, came to look at the artifacts and mostly watch the showdown between their hero Danny Phantom and the mysterious ghost thief. Like at the school, there was an atmosphere full of anticipation. Seemingly against their own will, people were eager to meet the ghost thief and see what he was like. There were numbers of speculations, from being a demon-like creature to a spirit of an old man, that were talked happily amongst the attendees. In the corner, Star and Paulina were still arguing with a crowd of on lookers laughing at them.

After ten ten, the crowds became a little wary. Danny himself was becoming rather nervous, but not for the thief ghost. He was worried. At any time, Freakshow could show up, and who knows what could happen. He kept his eyes vigilant on the crowd, knowing that Sam and Tucker were doing the same thing. Freakshow was going to appear any minute.

At ten twenty, Danny's suspicions were confirmed; a hysterical laugher rang through the museum. Everyone turned their heads, looking for its source. Danny and the others were on edge; they knew that insane laughter anywhere. Sure enough, a whirlwind of green energy and there stood Freakshow and Lydia in the middle of the exhibit. Gasps of fear accompanied the entrance of duo. A mad gleam was in Freakshow's eyes as he laughed again. "Welcome, everyone, welcome. I hope you are all enjoying the exhibit…because it won't be here for much longer.

Before Freakshow could attempt to take a single artifact, a beam of green energy blasted him into the wall. Furious, he got up from the ground to see none other than Danny Phantom.

"Don't even think about it, Freakshow," Danny said curtly.

Freakshow only laughed, "Well, if isn't it the annoying ghost child. Don't think that you're going to stop me this time." He motioned for Lydia, who sent a barrage of ghostly tattoos at Danny.

Danny put up a shield, blocking all of the tattoos. Lydia rush at him, but was stopped by a close miss blast. Jack had shot at Lydia and tried again to shoot at the floating ghosts. Maddie started the ghost shield, locking down the entire museum with anti-ghost systems.

Danny, while easily dodging his father's shots, grabbed Lydia and threw her across the room into the wall. She got up quickly and tried to kick him, but missed and was blasted across the room again. Again, she got up and continued the fight.

While the fight was going on, the entire room was cheering. Paulina practically screamed urging on Danny to beat the ghost girl. Pity that she didn't cheer for him in his human form, Danny thought. Everyone was grateful that Danny was there, or else that madman would be causing all sorts of havoc. Everyone was so absorbed in the fight in front of them, that they didn't pay attention to anything else.

During the fight one of the tattoos attempted to take one of the artifacts. Heading to the cage which contained the bracelet of Palati, the tattoo shrieked in pain as it came in contact with the ghost proof electricity.

"Blast! They're all ghost-proof," Freakshow muttered. He reached out at a cage a felt the cold steel bars. The electricity only harmed ghosts. Thinking fast, Freakshow began to fiddle with the bars, trying to unlock the cage.

"Not so fast, Freakshow!" Danny roared, throwing a green energy ball at him. But before it could hit him, Lydia blocked the shot.

There was a brief standstill where nobody moved. As the silence began to build tension, a soft, handsome laugh echoed through the room.

"Well, isn't this interesting?"

Everyone turned to the mysterious voice. Sitting on the railing against the wall casually, swinging the bracelet of Palati around his finger, was a young gentleman dressed in a white suit, a white cape, a white silk hat, and a monocle. No one knew where he came from and was asking among themselves to who was this guy. Danny was very confused, he'd never seen this guy before, and was positive that he'd remembered anyone in that getup. And he definitely remembered no seeing him in the crowd.

The man stood up, perfectly balanced on the railing, and jumped on top of one of the cages. The electricity didn't kick in. Just who is this guy, Danny thought to himself, bewildered.

"I see that you have received my note, Mr. Dankman. I must thank you for making the preparations," the mysterious man said, head slightly inclined towards the nearly fainting Mr. Dankman. Note? Danny mentally took notice, an idea dawning on him. Turning back to the crowd, hand placed over his chest, the man said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the magician gentleman thief, Phantom Thief Kid," and he bowed gracefully.

**Finally chapter four is up. So, chaos is happening in the museum and Kid finally appears! Yay! However, so does Freakshow. **

**I hope you pick up the subtle hints that point to what's going to happen next. The wheels in Danny's head are starting to turn. But not quite fast enough yet if you noticed. ;) **

**Disclaimer – I don't own either show**

**Hope you enjoy and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, my schedule has been pretty hectic these last few weeks. Also, you'll probably won't get an update for the next two weeks because the next two are even crazier for me, so really sorry in advance.**

Chapter 5: The New Lupin

Remembering the time on the notice, everyone checked their watches and phones. Sure enough, it was 10:34. The crowd quickly debated among themselves if this was a joke or not. This guy had no sign of doubt or fear, in fact; all that was shown on his face was an arrogant confidence. Everyone's gaze was transfixed on him. There was an obvious air of mystery around him. It was curious, where in the world did this guy come from? No one remembered seeing a man in a blinding white suit and monocle; one would think that they would remember that getup.

Danny looked at the guy with complete bewilderment. He wasn't sure what was going. If this guy really was Phantom Thief Kid, then why wasn't the electricity kicking in. He was standing right on the cage, so he should be electrocuted by now. Unless, he thought to himself quickly, this guy wasn't a ghost. And if that was the case, how did he get inside without being seen? And just how does he intend to steal the artifacts?

While Danny and the rest of the crowd were slowly putting the pieces together, Freakshow noticed the bracelet of Palati still in the thief's hand. He looked back at the cage which held the bracelet and saw that it was missing. That was impossible! He had just looked at it about a minute ago and it was now in Kid's hand. How did he do it? He already put two and two together and deduced that this guy was human, so how in the world did he bypass everyone, unseen, and take it without disturbing the cage? This made him angrier than before. How could he, Freakshow, be upstaged by some wannabe thief that wasn't a ghost? He was only human, yet he already beat Freakshow to the artifacts.

While everyone was still in shock by the sudden appearance and revelation of Kid's humanity, Freakshow ordered Lydia to attack Kid. After a moment of hesitation, Lydia sent her tattoos flying at Kid. There was a moment where the crowd snapped out of their trance and warned the thief, against their own judgment. Completely unfazed, Kid simply took out of his coat what looked like some type of gun and fired at the tattoos. It took everyone by surprised and in an instant, the tattoos were pinned against the wall with what looked like playing cards. Everyone wasn't sure what was more surprising: the fact that Kid just used playing cards as a weapon or that the cards actually penetrated the wall and stuck there.

Danny was shocked: he couldn't believe what he just saw. He now noticed the bracelet in Kid's hand and realized the same thing Freakshow did. Just who was this guy?

Lydia, furious, rushed at Kid. He merely stepped aside and she flew right past him. She stopped and turned around to face him, snarling.

Before Lydia could do anything, Kid took her hand gently and said, "Your ghostly beauty is truly magnificent. It is far too great to be wasted fighting, my lady." And he kissed her hand softly. Without thinking, Lydia blushed a deep green. Freakshow raged at the scene and ordered her to attack; instead she just floated in midair, in some type of romantic trance.

Turning back to the crowd, Kid spoke eloquently, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a pleasure to be in Amity Park. It is a beautiful town. As promised, I've come to take the bracelet of Palati, the rod of Ralphi, and the pendant of Lady Isis. As you can all see, the bracelet of Palati is already in my possession," he raised up the bracelet for all to see, allowing everyone to realize what happened, "in a few short moments, myself and the other two will disappear."

Everyone began to chatter among themselves. Is he serious? Will he really be able to disappear along with the artifacts? Most of the crowd already figured out that the man was not in fact a ghost, but human: yet there was plenty of security to ward off regular human thieves. So the question was, could he do it? From the crowd, Star burst through the front and screamed, "You can do it, Kid!" Kid kindly bowed, "Of course I can, my lady," and he winked at her, causing her to nearly pass out, and surprisingly, a number of other girls in the crowd from his charm (including Paulina).

Both Danny and Freakshow had just about enough of the ridiculousness of the situation. Freakshow was enraged at the thief for not only upstaging him, but seducing Lydia into the love struck trance that she was in. Danny was ticked at the idea of being beaten by a normal guy, not a ghost. Also, he was a little more than jealous of his way with the ladies. He's tried so hard to get Paulina or any other girl to like him, and this guy can do it almost effortlessly.

Freakshow and Danny charged at Kid, ready to take his head off. However, they stopped when Kid put up his hand, showing three fingers. "The artifacts and I shall disappear in three… two… one," in a small blast of smoke and light, Kid vanished from their sight.

The crowd gasped at the disappearance, looking around frantically for the thief. Danny's parents, initially shocked, quickly braced themselves for an attack as well as searching for the man. Instinctively, Freakshow turned to look at the desired artifacts. In horror, he saw that they too had vanished. Danny also saw this and thought quickly. He had to stop the thief from escaping, he just had to. If only the ghost shield wasn't on.

No sooner did he think this, the ghost shield surrounding the room shut off. Before anyone could do anything, Freakshow, who managed to snap Lydia out of her trance, and Danny fazed out of the room, searching for the thief. They split up and had Danny not been so focused on the thief, he might have been more concerned out the duo. But Kid had ticked him off, so he was going after him.

After searching what seemed like the entire museum, Danny still couldn't find him. Already, others were also looking so it would be impossible to hide. Danny stopped and thought for a second. He had looked everywhere, but still nothing. Then an idea occurred to him: what about the roof? He fazed through the ceilings until he got to the roof.

Landing on the roof, Danny saw Kid standing in the other direction. Before he could say or do anything, Kid looked behind him and said in a light tone, "So, you figure that I was up here, Mr. Hero." The tone was slightly sarcastic and arrogant: it ticked off Danny anymore. Danny laughed, "Yeah, I did. And now I'm going to take you down. You have no idea what you got yourself into." Danny was confident in his speech; this guy didn't have a clue how Amity Park worked.

Though hard to tell in the moonlight, Danny swore he saw a small smile run across Kid's face. "Danny Phantom, the ghost kid who protects Amity Park from other ghosts coming from the Ghost Zone. Appeared in town about a year ago and is for the most part liked by the people. With the appearance of a young teenage boy, Phantom has standard ghost powers as in flying, invisibility, intangibility, and ectoblasts. Is that about it?"

It took all of Danny's willpower not to gape at Kid. How in the world did he know all of that? Despite himself, Danny was starting to worry about this guy. Just what chaos could this guy cause? He got himself into a fighting stance, ready for anything.

Kid saw the pose and laughed, "There's no need for that, Mr. Hero. I have a no violence policy in my heists. I have no intention to fight you or anyone else here."

Confused, Danny dropped his guard. What was this guy playing at? Before he could do anything, Freakshow and Lydia came out of the roof floor into between Danny and Kid. By the mad raging glare the Freakshow gave Kid, it was clear that he was ready to kill him.

"I do believe that those are MY artifacts that you stole! Give them here right now," Freakshow practically screamed.

Turning to face them, Kid's confident smile was still in place, "I don't believe that you had announced that these were yours, my dear sir. However, I do believe that these artifacts are far better off in my hands than in the hands of a criminal."

"What's this?! A criminal patronizing a criminal?" Freakshow shouted. Danny had to agree with Freakshow.

Kid put up a finger as if he were teaching children, "I am nothing more than a simple thief and have no plans for world domination. I simply wish to test my skills." For some reason, Danny didn't think that was the whole story; mostly because he didn't trust the guy.

"Either way, I'm still taking those artifacts! Lydia!" Freakshow ordered, but Lydia didn't move, blushing fiercely.

As Freakshow screamed at Lydia to fight and Danny just floated in complete bewilderment, Kid simply looked on at the scene for a time. After a few moments, he said," Well, gentlemen, my lady, it is late and I really must be going."

Both Freakshow and Danny protested and charged at Kid, but Kid ran to the ledge and before they knew it casually fell backwards off the ledge. Rushing to the ledge, Kid suddenly rose above them as if he were flying and in a flash of light, disappeared once again; This time for good.

**So finally everyone realizes that Kid is not a ghost. Also they now realize that he is an actual threat. Please note, pretty much all the girls love him and pretty much all the guys hate him. He's such a fun character!**

**So next chapter isn't going to be here for a while so just be patience, I promise when I have time to write I will. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own either show**

**How you enjoy and please review! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long but finally chapter six is up! Yay! **

Chapter Six: Research

If the day before the heist was nonstop talk about it, then the next day was just plain crazy. No one, I mean no one, was talking about anything else. It was almost if some type of spell descended on the town. Everyone was in awe of the thief's appearance, performance, and escape. He was the talk of the town. Everyone wanted to know more about him. Several people looked up the thief and were amazed by his achievements. Strangely, many people wanted him to steal again, just to watch him do it. Everyone was hoping for an encore; well, almost everybody.

Danny practically sulked the entire day. He was irritated to the maximum. Everywhere he went, Kid was all that was talked about. It was crazy! Some random thief shows up, steals a few items, and now he's the most famous person in town. What was worse was that people were actually laughing at him. Several people joked how Danny Phantom couldn't defeat a normal human and that he was seriously losing his edge. Well, excuse him if he wasn't expecting a professional human thief to show up. He was ready to fight ghosts, not a human that could somehow disappear at will. Also, he managed to let Freakshow and Lydia get away. Right after Kid disappeared, a mob rushed to the roof and all three of them had to fly away so not to get caught. Danny was too busy dodging his dad's poor aim to deal with the duo. Like Kid, they disappeared without a trace.

Danny wasn't the only one who was having a bad day: Paulina was getting hounded be Star and several others for not only her belief that Phantom would stop Kid, but also that she had nearly fainted when Kid gave the charming wink to the crowd. She was embarrassed; she couldn't control herself. She grudgingly admitted that she thought Kid was rather handsome, eloquent, charming, mysterious, and everything else that a teenage girl would dream about. However, she stood firm in that Phantom would definitely defeat Kid the next time. Unfortunately, this time, everyone sided with Star than her; something Star relished.

During lunch, Danny was still sulking barely touching his food. Sam and Tucker were trying to cheer him up the best they could.

"Don't worry, Danny. You'll get him next time for sure," Tucker said confidently.

"Sure," replied Danny, monotonously.

"Look, Danny. We just underestimated him, that's all. We now know that he's human, so that means he'll be easy to beat," Sam explained.

Danny seemed to be cheered up by this and eagerly ate his lunch. The three of them chattered away the rest of the day, ignoring the nonstop Kid talk around them.

By the time the three of them got to Danny's house, their confidence was restored to that of the previous day. Apparently, they weren't the only ones whose confidence was down. Danny's parents had been in a huge slum all day. They were responsible for the security at the museum and had failed to protect the very artifacts that they were supposed to protect. They had been so worried that Freakshow would come and try to take them that they didn't bother to research about Kid; the one Mr. Dankman was more concern about. Not only that, they had assumed, like the rest of Amity Park, that Kid was a ghost and would be susceptible to anti-ghost weaponry and security. Thus, their hard work had been for nothing.

Mr. Dankman and Mr. Collers had visited them during the day. While both grieved and were disappointed that Kid managed to steal the artifacts, Mr. Dankman, though extremely saddened by his loss, made the point that they did a marvelous job protecting the artifacts from the madman Freakshow and his ghostly companion. Danny's parents appreciated the small condolence and promised that if Kid were to strike again, that they would do everything in their power to stop and catch him. The two men thank them and assured that they would call upon them if needed. Thus, restoring their confidence.

So, when Danny and the others came home, his parents were already setting up a new game plan. While still putting in ghost preventions, their new security system was much more human based than last time, which was virtually none. They eagerly explained to the teenagers how everything worked and how each possibility was covered. The three kids had to admit, it looked foolproof.

"This is amazing! There's no way Kid could get passed this!" Tucker praised

"Thank you, Tucker," Maddie said, thankfully.

"Yeah, Kid is going to have a hard time getting past you guys next time," Danny said, sincere in his praise. He hoped for nothing less than having Kid be caught and humiliated, like he was last night.

"Of course, Danny!" Jack boasted, "That sneaky thief won't have a single chance!"

"I'm not so sure about that," came a voice from upstairs. It was Jazz with a concern look, holding her laptop. They all just stared at her, confused. She sighed and came down the stairs, getting ready for some type of presentation.

"Everyone in this town, including us, Phantom and Freakshow, has seriously underestimated Kid," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

Jazz took in a deep breath, something Danny noticed as not good. She looked up and said, "Phantom Thief Kid is a borderline genius." "Meaning?" asked Sam.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Meaning this thief isn't just some petty criminal who just tries to find the easiest way to steal and prays that he doesn't get caught. Kid probably planned every single step of that heist last night and any unexpected variables that came up, he improvised within seconds."

She waited for her message to sink in before she continued, "Kid has a vast knowledge of facts that would seem random for a normal person, but vital for his line of work. Also, he is a magician, and a really good one. He uses his magic to perform his heists, breaking into impenetrable safes and crack any security system you throw at him. He's made impossible heists and even more impossible escapes. He lets the police get within an inch reach of him before disappearing once again. Don't you see? This man isn't some average criminal; he's a complete mastermind."

They all just looked at her, stunned. If Jazz, brainac Jazz, was patronizing them about a guy being a genius, then he probably was the next Einstein. They realized the threat that Kid really was. What would happen if this guy started doing more than thievery?

Something in Danny's memory lit up on hearing how smart Kid was. _Getting within inch reach. _Right after Kid disappeared from the exhibit room, the ghost shield turned off. Why would he shut down the ghost shield if he was human? Unless Kid wanted Danny to follow him. He let Danny out to follow him.

"There's one more thing," Jazz slowly continued, "There's one other ability of Kid's that's definitely a problem. He's a complete master of disguise."

"So he just put on different clothes before he stole the artifacts?" Tucker asked.

Jazz shuck her head, "No, I mean complete. He is capable of mimicking not only the appearance, but the voice and even personality and mannerisms of who he is pretending to be. He's even fooled other people's spouses."

Dumbfounded, the others looked at one another for an answer. Danny, despite himself, was completely lost. How in the world could they beat this guy? He was a genius, a master magician, and master of disguise all in one. How on earth do you stop this guy?

"So does that mean that those artifacts are gone forever? Tucker asked, concerned.

"That's the weird thing," Jazz said, "Kid has a strange habit of returning stolen items for some reason."

"Why?" they all asked.

Jazz shock her head, "No one knows why. He goes through such great lengths to steal them, but they are returned or given to the police the next morning."

They all were confused again, just what in the world was this guy doing?

While the others were contemplating about the Kid, Freakshow was planning a new assault. Sure, he lost three artifacts, but if his research was correct, that sneaky thief would return them soon, and he'd just steal them back then. He only wished he could make that arrogant thief pay for the humiliation he caused him. That and putting Lydia into some type of love-struck trance.

He finished his plan and was ready to execute it tonight. He'd have the artifacts in his possession in no time. As he laughed manically, he failed to notice a dove with a small camera and hearing device on its leg, flying right outside the window.

On the other end on the city, a young man in a dark jacket and hat sat at a café, smiling as listened to his earphones.

**Yeah, I know a bit of a boring chapter, but necessary. Also, I kind of got lazy, so sorry ^^; **

**But on the upside, they now know at least who they are up against, doesn't inspire a lot of confidence, but still it helps. Till next time!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Magic Kaito **

**Also, just realized that this should probably be in the Detective Conan section since it's the slightly older version of Kid, not the brand new Kid in Magic Kaito, so maybe I'll change it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Patrol

The cool breeze in the night was rather pleasant to Danny as he flew around the town. Despite the craziness with Phantom Thief and Freakshow, Danny still had to protect the town from other ghosts. However, his patrol was rather boring. There was nothing, not even the Box Ghost causing trouble. It made him uneasy. He pressed a button on the ear phone and asked, "You guys got anything?"

"Nope," Tucker replied.

"Nothing," Sam too confirmed.

Danny sighed. It was nice that there weren't any ghost around, but it was way too quiet for his liking. He just felt that something was going to happen tonight. And he wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

Danny flew by a couple of buildings when his ghost sense went off. Turning around, he came face to face with Freakshow.

"Well if it isn't the little ghost brat! No doubt on your nightly patrol, I assume," Freakshow laughed. Danny scowled and raised his hand and directed an energy blast at the smug looking clown. Instead of trying to dodge the attack, Freakshow merely pushed it aside as it hit a nearby light post. Confused, Danny threw more at him, only to have them deflected back at him. Dodging his own attacks, Danny failed to notice Freakshow's quick advance until he was promptly punched in the face and sent flying into a building wall.

Shaking his head, slightly dazed, Danny now noticed the green glow around the enemy and that he was floating a few inches off the ground. "How—"

"Am I doing this?" Freakshow finished the question. He laughed before continuing, "That would be from this, boy!" He took out a large locket, a silver masterpiece of intricate design, from his coat, "This is the Locket of Lun di yun. It gives me powers similar to that of ghost if given the right password."

"And I'm going to guess that with your great knowledge of ghostly artifacts, you already knew the password."

"Precisely!"

Danny scowled again; the clown's cheerful tone was ticking him off. "So how did you get that?"

"I stole it, of course. The ghost security is greatly laxed since that arrogant thief showed up."

"I see, so how do you want me to kick your butt?" Danny asked, getting ready for a fight.

"That depends on if you can actually hit me, boy."

Danny threw another energy blast at Freakshow who simply turned it away like before. He failed to react fast enough, though, to Danny's speeding kick to the stomach that threw him into the wall.

Freakshow laughed as he got back up, "I've been waiting for this for quite some time. Please do put on a good show."

At that comment, Danny rushed at Freakshow again, fists glowing. He made several blows at the madman, but had each one blocked. Freakshow laughed again, "Is that really the best you can do?" As Freakshow laughed, he was blasted into the wall again by Danny.

Rage filled his eyes as he looked at the ghost teen, "I guess this will be interesting after all."

The two then exchanged blows at one another with inhuman speed. Neither of them realized that they were slowly floating upwards as their fighting continued. Finally, Danny landed a good kick to Freakshow's stomach that nearly knocked the wind out of him.

"You may have ghost powers, Freakshow, but you're still only human," Danny retorted.

Coughing, Freakshow glanced up, "Yes, but so are they."

Danny turned around to see Lydia floating behind him with Sam and Tucker bound by her ghost tattoos. Danny scowled as Freakshow came closer, "You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them, would you?"

Tucker and Sam tried to say something, but the tattoos covered their mouths and muffled their speech.

"Don't move or they'll fall to the ground and splatter."

Danny was about ready to punch the clown until he realized the position he was in. He dropped down his guard and merely hovered in place.

"That's a good boy. Now stand still there and this won't hurt a bit," Freakshow mocked, coming closer with a glowing fist. He raised his hand, ready to strike, when a sharp noise was heard and the glow from his hand disappeared. Freakshow blinked for a few seconds and realized that the locket was flying high in the air. He blinked again, and then plummeted to the ground, screaming. Lydia, on instinct, dropped the two hostages and chased after her master.

Danny, not wasting a second, chased after his falling friends. He caught up and managed to grab Tucker by the arm. He was about to grab Sam's hand when a barrage of ghost tattoos separated the boys from her. She looked at the closing in ground below her, shut her eyes tightly, and waited for impact. Suddenly, a pair of arms gently caught her and carried her back up into the sky. Sam opened her eyes ready to say thank you when she recognized the one who caught her: Phantom Thief Kid.

She was so surprised by her rescuer that she barely noticed the strange hang glider that the Kid was using. He looked down at her charmingly, "Don't worry, my lady. I got you."

His charm and arrogant smile caused her to blush fiercely against her own will. She was about to say something when in the corner of her eye, she saw the locket falling to the ground with speed.

"The locket!"

Kid nonchalantly pulled out his strange gun and shot at the falling locket. Just as it was about to hit the ground and smash to pieces, the card shot from the gun kicked it back up in the air where Kid swooped down and caught it easily even while carrying Sam.

They glided down to the roof of a building where Kid gently let down Sam. Sam stood there amazed and confused. Amazed at what Kid just did, and confused as to why.

"That was quite some fall you had there. It was a good thing I showed up," said Kid, a playful tone escaping his lips. Sam blushed again as she stammer, "Th-thank you."

Kid smiled handsomely and bowed gracefully, "It was my pleasure, my lady."

"If you don't mind me asking, but why did you save me?"

The same charming smile appeared on Kid's face, nearly stopping her heart, "I couldn't let a beautiful dark flower as yourself be splatter on the ground like that."

"But why were you here in the first place," Sam asked, trying as hard as she could to keep her mind focus.

"No particular reason," Kid replied, unfazed.

Sam knew that wasn't the case, "Tell me the truth," and she pointed her ghost gun at him.

Kid sighed, "Always resorting to violence." Sam looked confused and dropped her guard. Kid walked up to her, her heart beating faster with each step. He gently pulled the gun away from her hand and held her chin like a lover, "If I told you it would compromise my job," he kissed her on the cheek, blood rushing to them afterwards, blood rushing to them afterwards, "besides your beloved will wonder you have gone off to since I would have to keep you somewhere safe until my job is done."

"My beloved?" Sam asked bewildered.

Kid smiled, "The young boy whose parents are in charge of protecting the exhibit."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sam yelled, blushing again.

Kid tipped his hat, "Of course not," he said playfully.

She was about to say something when Danny and Tucker appeared on the roof. Danny saw how Kid was holding Sam and screamed, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He charged at Kid who simply jumped out of range when he got too close. Danny positioned himself in front of Sam protectively, not unnoticed by Kid. A small crept on his face, "I see. Then I must take my leave." He turned and his cape turned into a hang glider once more. "I shall see you quite soon, I should think. Until then, gentlemen, my lady, farewell." He then jumped over the building and flew off into the moonlight.

Danny was about to follow him when Sam stopped him, "No!"

"Sam?" Danny asked confused and a little scared.

"He saved us, Danny. He cut the locket off Freakshow and caught me before I hit the ground. Let's just let him go for now," Sam pleaded. Danny scowled and then sighed. He had enough on this thief.

Freakshow looked up and saw the white thief disappear into the moonlight as well and slightly cursed. The thief wasn't going to beat him again.

**Yay! Chapter seven is up! Hurray! Also, not nearly as a boring chapter as the last one, hurray!**

**Yes, I know Sam might have been a little out of character, but seriously there's no many girls who can fight Kid's charm, but I still hand her be tough though. **

**By the way, the reason Kid knows of the implied relationship of Sam and Danny is because he also spied on the Fentons as well as Freakshow and he knows how to put together two and two. Uh duh, he's a genius. So yeah, he figures things out pretty easily. Also, please note that yes, Sam is going to get a lot of crap about the Kid seen, especially from Tucker, which will not be a good idea =). **

**Until next time!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DP or MK or DC**

**Also please tell me how's it going and any suggestions would be wonderful!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for not writing for so long. I got a major writer's block for this story and just could not get around it for my life! Worst thing EVER! Anyway, on the upside, I'm back with this story, though I got another interesting one due to my writer's block for this one, so there's a plus. **

**Quickly, though, to answer the questions on whether or not Kid knows Danny is a ghost or not right now, I' m telling until it is revealed in the story. Maybe he knows, maybe not. Sorry, but I'm trying to keep it in the spirit of Kaito Kid, and like him, I'm not telling until it needs to be told. So have fun trying to guess whether or not he knows! **

**Anyway, have fun with this new chapter!**

Chapter 8: The Challenge

The day after the Freakshow incident was nothing but torture for Sam. Due to the little scene with Kid, Tucker had done nothing but laugh at her. He would sarcastically claim that he was so amazed that their Goth, anti-mainstream, and outcast Sam would fall for such a character like Kid: tall, handsome, mysterious, what all teenage girls dreamed of. Kid was a major icon in the world and in the town, and she actually fell for him. His jeers earned him a shove into a locker. Sam, though, was absolutely embarrassed that she fell so easily for Kid's charm. Her, the Goth girl, swooning like a schoolgirl over some mysterious, handsome figure. It was ridiculous. She was furious with herself. But, he was just so handsome and charming in the moonlight and knew just what to say to make her feel like a woman. He was a complete gentleman. Not that she would ever admit it. Another thing was that Danny had become almost overly protective of her. After Kid left, Danny asked her a thousand times what happened and if she was alright. After finally realizing she was fine, he made it a point to make sure she got home safe. Sure, it was nice that he worried about her, but she could tell it was mostly out of that stupid boy jealousy that guys get all the time. Also, Danny's already existing grudge he held against the thief didn't help in any way.

Danny was, for his part, frantic about what he was going to do. Not only was Freakshow being annoying as ever but Kid was really starting to tick him off in ways he didn't think possible. It was almost like the thief was mocking him personally, daring him to come at him with full force. Half of the reason why Danny didn't use his ghost powers on Kid was because he was human and didn't want to accidently kill him (not that that handicap is present now). The other half was because he can't hit him due to Kid's disappearing and agile nature, not that Danny would admit it. He almost wished that Kid would send out another notice, just so he could get another shot at him.

However, for their present troubles, Danny and Sam did get a bit of a consolation prize. All the boys in school had taken to Kid's example in trying to impress and get girls. The only problem was that none of them could pull it off like Kid in the slightest. They didn't know why, but none of the guys could get girls to fall for them. They tried charming wink, gentleman term ology, and even a few worn suits the next day. However, none of them could do it. Dash tried the gimmick with Paulina only to be slapped for being rude. Tucker even tried it on some random girl and was slapped for being creepy. So, by lunchtime, several guys had red cheeks and low morale. Danny and Sam just snickered at them all.

After lunch they were starting their next class when the T.V. in the room turned on suddenly and strange, creepy, circus music began to play. Everyone turned towards the screen as Freakshow's form appeared.

"Hello, my wonderful audience. I am interrupting your boring lives to give you a special announcement." There was a dangerous mad gleam in his eyes that made Danny question his sanity.

"This Saturday night, during the Grand Gala at the museum, I shall take the gem known as the Spirit's Soul along with the other artifacts. However, there may be a little twist."

Freakshow, whose demeanor had been the creepy cheerfulness as always a moment ago, became slightly serious and menacing.

"I'm directing this to a one Mr. Phantom Thief Kid, who has had the audacity to take what is rightfully mine. As much as I would like to hunt you down and repay the checks against me you have committed in full, I hardly think that would be a proper course of action," his voice returned to its creepy cheerful tone, "A more enjoyable and fun approach would be having a little contest. Seeing as you are a world class thief and I am a ghost expert and thief myself and we are both entertainers, I am challenging you Phantom Thief to a battle of grand thievery. Whoever steals the items in the most impressive and compelling way, wins. Just one-on-one; no assistants or accomplices. The loser must admit defeat and turn himself into the police. I will patiently await your answer." There was maniacal laughter before the broadcast was cut.

Everyone began to talk and question the news, whether or not Freakshow was serious, if Kid will do it, etc. Danny and the others looked at the screen in disbelief.

"Wow. Kid must have ticked him off pretty good to go to such lengths just to beat him," Tucker said.

Sam nodded in agreement, "I haven't seen him this mad since you messed with him, Danny."

"Yeah, you're right," Danny agreed. And he meant it. If he wasn't so ticked at Kid himself, he'd probably congratulated the thief on his achievement.

"But it's obviously a trap," Sam said, "Kid won't take the bait."

"Unless he's stupid," Tucker said loudly, earning glares from many of the girls. They all looked ready to kill him. Tucker looked at Sam and said, "You set me up!"

"Yes," Sam was only able to answer before the girls chased Tucker out of the room in fury.

-00000-

Back home, Danny's parents questioned the same thing. They were talking of nothing else during dinner. Jack was of the impression that Kid was a coward and would go in fear of being caught. Maddie and Jazz weren't so sure. They were all discussing it when the newscast was interrupted by one of the cameramen walking over to the anchor and handing him a letter. The anchor looked at the letter with bewilderment and opened it despite the look from his co-anchor. Upon reading its contents the anchor's mouth practically dropped, staring dumbfounded at the letter. Clearing his throat and ignoring the signals from others, he spoke, "Breaking news! I have here a letter from the elusive Phantom Thief, stating that he will, in fact, take on the challenge set by the madman, Freakshow." This caught the attention of the entire family. The anchor continued, "The envelope states 'Please read during the five o'clock news after the story on school policies." Everyone blinked stupidly; wasn't that the story that was just on? "Inside it reads as followed, 'Good people of Amity Park, I'm delighted that I have made such an impression on you and as an entertainer, I thoroughly enjoyed giving a show to such a wonderful audience. You've made my trip to America most entertaining and enjoyable, so thank you. To Mr. Frederich Isak Showenhower, I would be absolutely delighted in a match between such skilled entertainers as ourselves. I agree to the terms which you have placed, and only wish to add another player to the field. In favor for a more exciting night, I ask that Mr. Danny Phantom join our game. The winning conditions for him would be if he can stop us both, we both turn ourselves into the police. If he catches only one, he must let the other go. And if he fails to catch either of us, both of us are to walk free. You can send your answer to the newscast tomorrow night as I imagine that you are a very busy individual and might not have the time to play, but in the spirit of entertaining, I ask that you at least consider. Sincerely yours, Phantom Thief Kid." The anchor lifted the letter to the screen to show the small doodle of Kid that was his trademark, proving the letter's origins.

Jazz looked at Danny who just stared at the T.V. in disbelief. First of all, was Kid insane? He of all people must know that this is some type of trap set by Freakshow. If he was such a genius, couldn't he figure that out? Second, why in the world did he want him there? What could he possibly gain from having another person to compete with and one that was trying to catch him? It did not make any sense. Was Kid trying to make things more difficult for himself?

As he wrestled with this question, a light bulb lit up. He remembered what Jazz said about Kid deliberately making things harder for him on his heists. Something about that just didn't make sense. Why would someone want it to be harder to steal things? Was he that arrogant that he thinks Freakshow isn't enough of a challenge? It certainly seems that way. But for some reason, despite all his anger towards the thief, Danny thought that there has to be something else behind it. Just what was Kid's game? Well, he'll find out Saturday night.

**Well, that was fun! Man, I can't believe I got stuck in such an important spot. Oh well. But now the stage is set, the challenge issues, and the climax awaits! I'm going to have so much fun with this! **

**I hope you're having enjoying trying to figure out Kid like Danny. Trying to figure him out is not an easy thing to do. Remember, even Conan hasn't completely figured him out yet, and he's the closest one to it. This is why it's so much fun to write him!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review and/or give any suggestions!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Danny Phantom, Magic Kaito, or Detective Conan**

**Later~**

**P.S. I realize that I used the word fun a lot here. Oh well ^^;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Uh… Hi there… heh, heh. I'm really sorry for not writing this for a while. I'm just been so busy and having writer's block and focusing on one of my other fics. So… yeah, I'm really, really sorry! But I kind of have inspiration for this again so hopefully I'll write more often. **

Chapter 9: It Begins

Come Saturday, the entire atmosphere of Amity Park had practically skyrocketed with excitement in anticipation of the upcoming contest between Freakshow, Danny Phantom, and Phantom Thief Kid. It was bizarre, strange, and in all other areas, illogical. If it had just been a fight between the madman and their hero, than the townspeople would have been interested, but in no ways actually looking forward to it. Actually, the people would have been pleading to Danny to rid the town of the Freakshow menace as fast he could.

The reason for the eagerness and excitement for the upcoming night was obvious: Kid. To everyone in town, they saw the competition more as a show that they had bought tickets to instead of the full-out battle that it was to be. People debated amongst themselves, trying to figure out what the outcome would be. Though there were many theories as to what would happen to Freakshow and Phantom, they agreed to one thing: Kid would succeed in stealing the Spirit Soul and easily escape the clutches of either party.

It was these ideas and theories that Danny heard nonstop every day until the morning of the competition. He had given word that he'd be at the contest, figuring at this point it was best just go with whatever the arrogant thief was thinking. He was uneasy, very uneasy. He, for the first time, truly had absolutely no idea what the fight was going to be like. He could count on Freakshow being manipulative and finding some underhanded way to deter him. Kid, however, was another story. The only thing that he could predict was that Kid would do something unpredictable, which gave him no help.

He simply did not know how to come at the thief. He and the others had dedicatedly studied Kid's methods ever since Jazz told them about his abilities. They found that every time people thought they had the perfect strategy against him, he would merely turn it on its head and use it against them. It was ridiculous! Even people who managed to keep him from completely stealing his target could not stop him from exiting one way or another. So even if they managed to keep him from taking the gem, stopping him completely was an unrealistic fantasy.

Danny and the others came to the museum early to help his parents set-up for the most likely chaotic event that was going to take place. His parents had pulled out all the stops in their attempt to catch the three competitors. The security in the museum was insane. There were checkpoints, searches, and even a police force ready for anything. Yet at the same time, the gala was intended for the enjoyment of the people, so the security had to be well hidden.

As Danny's parents were setting up the precautions, the trio of friends watched as a group of men delicately entered the main hall with a large box. Setting it down gently, the men opened the box with the care of defusing a bomb. Once opened, they took out what was the largest emerald that any of them had ever seen. It was larger than Jack's fist and had an eerie green glow around it, similar to a ghostly glow.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?"

All of them turned around to see Mr. Dankman, Mr. Collers, and Jesse walk in. Mr. Dankman was pale as usual, but Mr. Collers seemed stiffer than usual. Jesse's face was plastered with a smile.

"Of course it is, Jesse," Mr. Collers said sharply, "It's one of the largest emeralds in the world."

"Which is why Kid is so eager to get his hands on it," Jesse remarked casually.

"We figured as much," the rest of them commented. Danny turned back to the emerald. Something about it gave him a strange feeling. Seeing as it was a ghostly artifact, that shouldn't have surprised him. But the fact that none of the others gave him weird vibes was cause for concern. He'd keep a close eye on the gem.

As the men set-up the display for the gem, Mr. Dankman gave them a history of it. The emerald was found in an Egyptian tomb at the beginnings of the twentieth century. The tomb was strange in itself as it did not belong to any royalty or otherwise important figure. From the ruins, it was discovered that the tomb was the property of a type of wizard or such that was an outcast from the society. He was hunted down and killed for his actions against the gods. However, a wealthy follower of his prepared a tomb for him and laid all of his possessions with him. In the writings, it was said that the gem was a means to his enormous power.

The story made Danny wary. If Freakshow got his hands on that, they all were screwed.

-00000-

The museum had begun to let in people around six and soon the museum was full of people. Even with the anticipated battle, everyone was dressed elegantly (after all, it was a gala). In the center of the main hall was the Spirit Soul. Several people huddled around it, not only for its massive beauty and magnificence, but that it was going to be the source of attention in a few hours.

As people filled the museum, Danny and his family and friends watched the crowd for anything unusual. They were hoping to get Kid or Freakshow before the chaos started, but no luck. As they watched the crowd, Mr. Dankman and the others were greeting guests and thanking them for coming. At one point, Mr. Collers left to check the exhibit once more.

Danny watched him enter the hall when someone tapped his shoulder. Turning around he had to stop himself from gaping. In front of him was none other than the strict face assistant Mr. Collers. Before Danny could ask any questions, Mr. Collers asked, "You wouldn't be one of the Fentons' children, would you?"

Confused at the question, Danny replied, "Yeah, you know that."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Collers asked, confused himself.

Danny gave him an even more quizzical look, "Uh, you've only been at my house almost every day this week."

This raised Mr. Collers eyebrows, "What in the world do you mean? I haven't been here all week. I've been on leave for the last week on Mr. Dankman's orders."

"Wait, what!" Danny exclaimed.

Danny was thinking fast. Kid must have planned this heist from the beginning. He must have found out about the Spirit Soul and placed everything perfectly for this moment. He really was starting to hate this guy. He called over everyone and told them what was going on.

Mr. Dankman was horrified, "He had access to everything! The security codes, placements, and strategies from the start!"

Jesse was paled with concern, still gaping at the situation.

Maddie calmed everyone down. "We still have an advantage," she said, "He doesn't know that we know his identity. We can catch him easily, now that he's been exposed."

Everyone agreed and began working on a plan to catch the thief.

-00000-

It was shortly after nine, yet still nothing had happened. People were beginning to wonder if the contest was actually going to take place. While the rest of the crowd was impatiently waiting for the show to start, Danny and the others were fixed on the fake Mr. Collers. They were waiting for a chance to get him without causing too much commotion. They all surrounded the main hall except for the real Mr. Collers who was hiding as to keep Kid from finding out about his slip. Mr. Dankman asked his "assistant" to have a word in one of the abandoned rooms of the museum. As soon as the two entered the room, Mr. Collers was ambushed by Jack and Maddie and pinned to the floor.

"What it the world is the meaning of this!" Mr. Collers screamed in indignation.

"Give it up, Kid!" Jack said, proudly, "We know it's you!"

"What the devil do you people mean?" Mr. Collers gasped, flabbergasted.

Danny spoke up, "Come on, Kid. Even you should now when you're beat. The real Mr. Collers just walked in and told us everything."

"Are you people MAD?!" Mr. Collers asked stunned.

"We know everything," Jesse hissed, "You called the real Mr. Collers as Mr. Dankman and told him to take a vacation for the week. Then all you had to do was to pretend to be the real one and everything fell into your lap."

The look of confusion, however, did not leave Mr. Collers face, "That's true!" He looked to Mr. Dankman, "You called me and said to take the exhibit off for a few days to spend with my family. You said you'd have Jesse take care of everything."

"WHAT!?" they all cried, confused.

"My vacation was cut short when Mr. Dankman called after the Kid incident and said to come as soon as possible. That's why I was so hard on you today Jesse for the lax security to happen."

At this everyone was silent, shocked. Jesse went up to Mr. Collers and jerked his face hard. He yelped and gave Jesse a quick glare. Jesse and Mr. Dankman paled, "He's the real one."

Before Danny could even grasp at what was happening, a loud crash was heard coming from the main hall along with several screams. They all rushed out into the main hall were several people were running around in a panic and a familiar maniacal laughter was heard.

'So it starts,' Danny thought.

**Again, really, really, super sorry for not writing for a while. I hope you enjoyed yourselves though. I know it was a short chapter, but that's all I got right now for the moment, so again sorry. **

**Anyway, I hope I surprised the lot of you. I know some of you were wondering who Kid was, but I hope I did a good job fooling you all. If not, oh well I guess. I tried. **

**Until next time!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Danny Phantom, Magic Katio/Detective Conan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Very sorry for not updating for pretty much a month. I was ridiculously busy and quite literally had no time to write or doing anything else. Anyway, here the next chapter. Sorry for the title, I was too lazy to come up with anything clever.**

Chapter 10: Fight

To say that the main hall was in complete disarray would have been an understatement. People were screaming and running around in the main hall in a panic frenzy. In the center of the chaos, close to the Spirit Soul was Freakshow laughing his head off. He bowed gracefully, wearing a fancy (but still very creepy) ringmaster outfit.

"Now, now, my dear audience," Freakshow said through bouts of laughter, "There's not need to be worried. That is, as long as you do as I say."

Danny used the distraction, went ghost, and flew over the crowd in a battle stance, "Don't count on it, Freakshow."

An irritated scowl appeared on the clown's face, "Oh, that's right, the brat was invited." He sighed, "I was hoping to fight that arrogant thief myself, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

"Hey!" Danny said indignantly. He then lunged at the madman who merely sidestepped out of the way. Danny turned sharply, swinging his arm for a blow. His arm was blocked by a strange looking staff.

"What the-?"

"You like it?" Freakshow asked cheerfully, "I took it from those government idiots. I'm sure they don't even know it's gone yet. It can do all sorts of wonderful things." As he said that, the end of the staff sharpened itself to a deadly point.

'Well, it's good to know that our government is using our money for great security measures,' Danny thought dully.

He shot an ecto blast at the freak, only to have it blocked by the staff. The two began to fight in this manner for some time, being wary of the security precautions.

As the two fought, the rest of the group entered the main hall. Jack activated the ghost shield and the others organized the crowd away from the fight, though this proved difficult due to the desire to watch the fight. Once everyone was organized, Maddie and Jack prepared themselves to enter the fight.

After some time, the two fighters separated, both breathing hard.

"This is ridiculous!" Freakshow said, "I wanted to fight that arrogant thief, not you."

"I agree," Danny said, "You're not much of a challenge."

"Why you little – "his insult was cut short by a small blast from the top of the stairs. As the smoke cleared, an all too familiar figure in a white suit and hat appeared. Clearing his throat, Kid stretched out his arms and called out in a loud voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming to the show." He tilted his hat, "Especially you, Mr. Phantom."

Confused, Danny merely stared at the thief as he was given a round of applause from the audience.

Angry, Freakshow snapped, "You're late, Kid."

"I am?" Kid asked, "I was under the impression that I was early. However, you never did set a distinct time to meet so I guess it is difficult to judge as to what time I am to arrive."

The matter-of-fact tone that Kid used set Freakshow over the edge. His usually pale face was burning red in absolute fury.

"You little, arrogant – "Freakshow started.

"Careful, now," Kid advised, "Children are present."

Furious, Freakshow finally snapped and charged at Kid, impaling him through the heart. Gasps of horror filled the room as the crowd couldn't believe what they saw. Danny stared at Freakshow, horrified that the madman would actually kill the thief.

The body was limp on the staff and Freakshow whispered, "Got him," victoriously.

"Oh, yes, it was an excellently executed move," Kid said.

"Thank you, I –"Freakshow stopped and turned around.

Danny followed suit and was shocked to find Kid, safe and sound, crouching on top of the case of the Spirit Soul. Cheers erupted from the crowd as they saw the thief perfectly fine. He smiled and stood up on the case, hands in his pockets.

"How?" Freakshow turned to his staff and saw that the body hanging there was no more than a dummy. Furious, he began to yank the fake off of his staff.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kid advised.

Ignoring him, Freakshow ripped of the fake, only to have it explode in front of him, where a yelp was heard.

Kid shrugged, "I did warn him."

Danny immediately shot an ecto blast at the thief, but it somehow passed right through his body. More gasps were heard from the crowd, as that was not normal for a human being. Danny tried again, but the others too passed right through him.

"How are you doing that?" Danny asked.

Kid smirked, "So curious, are you not?" Danny's face stayed in a frown. Kid smiled, "A magician never reveals his secrets you know."

Finally ticked off himself, Danny lunged at the thief, but before he could reach him, there was another explosion and Danny flew right through the smoke, which cleared with no Kid there. Danny was about to say something when he noticed that the Spirit Soul was missing as well.

'How in the world does this guy keep doing this!?' Danny screamed in his head. 'Calm down, Danny. He's only human. He can't get very far no matter how good he can make it look.'

Danny scanned the area for anything unusual. He almost gave up when he saw a strange gleam in the middle of the wall on the top of the stairs. He charged at it and hit something hard, which shattered under the force of his punch. 'Found you!' His victory was cut short by an angry Freakshow swiping at his head.

"You!" Freakshow exclaimed.

"You?" Danny said, "But-" The sound of clapping caught his attention.

"Very good, very good, Mr. Phantom," a painfully familiar voice said, "I say you could be a detective with that perception."

Both Freakshow and Danny turned to the voice and found Kid standing on the railing like he did before. Freakshow charged and swiped at the thief, but Kid merely leaned back and fell to the main floor. He caught himself with one hand and flipped on top of another case. 'Now he's just showing off,' Danny thought bitterly.

Freakshow and Danny followed him down to the main floor and took up battle stances. Kid shook his head, "Really? What is with you people? Always resorting to violence. I believe that this was a battle of thievery, not fighting."

Freakshow scoffed, "You honestly thought that I was going to let you get away with everything? You took what was mine. Now you will pay."

Kid shook his head again, "To be honest, I figured you would try to kill me. You're not too different from another foe of mine." When he said this Danny could have sworn that there was an underlying tone of anger and venom in Kid's words. This took Danny by surprise. Not only was there no indication that there was someone out for Kid's life, but that this person seems to be a direct enemy of his, not just a rival.

Despite trying to make sense of Kid's words, Danny began to charge at Kid. Kid sighed and took out the Spirit Soul from his pocket and aimed it at Danny. Before he knew what was happening, Danny felt all of his strength leaving his body. He dropped to the floor, shaking. The sensation finally stopped, lucky just before his energy levels would force him to return to his human form.

"What did you do?" Danny asked, horrified. Freakshow too looked taken aback.

"This is the Spirit's Soul's power," Kid said, "It was used to drain others of energy and use it against them."

**Again, super sorry about the lack of updating. After this week, I should be on a normal schedule and be able to write more, but I'm also lazy during the summer, so no promises. **

**Oh, to answer Moonumb's questions, no, Nakamori isn't in this story. The reason is that this is in America and Nakamori is just a small town cop in Japan. Yes, he's in charge of the Kid Task Force, but I don't think that his superiors would let him travel across the world to catch Kid. Also, there's no mention as to what Nakamori did when the original Kid did heists in foreign countries. So I'm assuming that the local authorities just had to handle it. **

**I will try to update in a week or so, but again no promises. **

**Until next time ~**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Danny Phantom or Magic Kaito or Detective Conan**


End file.
